


The Black Trenchcoat

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Heathers
Genre: Alternate Universe where JD isn't dead, But nobody knows he wasn't dead, Everybody has kids now, F/F, F/M, First Heathers fic, Let's say Veronica was lying when she said she was on the pill, M/M, Mostly Musical verse because I haven't watched the movie yet, Well at least everyone that is alive, everybody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Veronica Sawyer found out she was pregnant almost three weeks before her boyfriend decided to blow himself up. She couldn't just tell him, he'd go even more insane than he was before, so she kept it a secret. Now, with twins and a law degree, she's come back to Sherwood in a twist of fate for possibly the best lawyer job she could have been offered. Her twins are ready to see the town their mother grew up in and experience the things she did. They meet the kids of her old friends and a mysterious man who is very interested in their mother.ALTERNATING CHARACTER CHAPTERS





	1. Introduction Chapter

Alright everybody, introduction chapter!

This is a story about the Heathers cast and their kids. There will be swearing and drinking and drugs but no over use of those things. There will be mention of the murders but nobody in this will actually die. I'm basing this more on the musical universe of Heathers because, well, I have yet to watch the movie but I'll update you when I do.

In this universe, J.D. has been keeping himself from finding Veronica again because he doesn't want her to think that he's still completely insane. Almost losing the love of his life sobered him up completely. He's spent years trying to get himself back on track, writing everything down in journals and burning them when they get to be too much. He still has some anger issues to work out but he's getting help. Now he wants to find Veronica again and, would you know it, she's just come back to town! 

Sorry for that long spiel up there. I just loved this idea, especially since I'm a pure soul and have a habit of bringing my favourite characters back to life. I'd like to post something of a character cheat sheet so all the names don't mix you up, maybe I will once I have all my characters fleshed out myself. I hope you follow me on this journey that I'm about to embark on! :)


	2. Character Cheat Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a character sheet from the last chapter. I figured I'd make this because I do have some new character traits I'd like to bestow on our favourite characters and not just our resident recovered psychopath.

Veronica Sawyer  
Age: 34  
Traits: Protective but not possessive, free flowing, hardworking, stubborn, enjoys a beer after a long day, loves her children, would do anything for them, does have PTSD but it's much better now than when she first was taking care of her children.  
Occupation: Lawyer, starting her own business 

Danielle Sawyer  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Black curly hair, brown eyes, long black eyelashes, long legs, oval face shape, neat hour glass body type  
Traits: Firey, headstrong, stubborn, won't hesitate to fuckin deck anybody who desrespects her or any of her family members, does not enjoy being called short, is really not that short but it's very easy to tell that it bothers her (She's 5'9".), enjoys off the shoulder tops and rings.  
Occupation: Being the older twin and bragging about it.

Chandler Sawyer  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes, long dark brown eyelashes, even longer legs and arms, square face shape, rectangular body type Traits: Shy, apologetic, stubborn, unintentionally threatens people with his height, basically has to hold Danielle up and away from anybody that she's trying to punch, always punched by Dani for being 'a goddamn giant' even though his height always makes him fumble and blush (He's 6'8") likes when he can find shoes in his size and carrying heavy things for people  
Occupation: Being the youngest twin and wrangling in his sister when she gets out of hand

Jason Dean  
Age: 34  
Traits: %50 freaked out, %50 chill, kind of a hermit, kind of a shut in since he doesn't want anybody knowing he's alive, still dresses in all black, still has all his hair, almost completely sane but he wants to get even better before he sees Veronica beause he heard she's coming back into town  
Occupation: Makes jewelry and carves things out of wood and sells them online. (He has his own website that he created and everything :D)

Martha Dunstock  
Age: 34  
Traits: A bit too involved in her work to really care about anything else, buys frozen pizzas in bulk for her son to eat if she has another late night at the office, is on a strict diet even though she's underweight for her age and height range, runs herself into the ground often, becomes overjoyed when Veronica returns but often has to cancel plans she makes, enjoys work and people complimenting her thin appearance.  
Occupation: Accountant and kind of crap mom

James Dunstock  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Straight brown hair, green eyes, very skinny arms and legs, oval face shape, will be inverted triangle body type  
Traits: Loves basketball, basically carefree, very supportive of his mom because he knows she could have put him up for adoption but she didn't, has lots of friends and girls who have crushes on him, basically falls in love with Dani when he first sees her, is completely clueless to Dani not being interested in him back  
Occupation: Captain of the neighborhood and school basketball team because they're basically the same thing

Heather McNamara  
Age: 34  
Traits: Still bouncy, still shiny, soccer mom personality tbh, happily married with one kid and another on the way, currently unemployed but Veronica offers her a position as secretary in her office and she agrees, definitely a lot smarter than she looks now  
Occupation: Stay at home mom/ future secretary for Veronica 

Jake McNamara  
Age: 36  
Traits: Good father, happy husband, very supportive of both wife and daughter, constantly buys junk food for the whole house (I'm in love with chubby McNamara family, let me live) goes into serious Dad Mode (tm) when any boys come over and work with his daughter on school projects  
Occupation: Construction worker, personal chauffeur for the family

Ashley McNamara  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Blonde curly hair, blue eyes, average height, round face shape, apple body type  
Traits: Likes babies, loves any kind of baby animals, likes to introduce her as the 'resident fat girl' and before the other person can say anything, she tells them she's not insulting herself, just stating the facts, very comfortable in her own skin, loves to make body shaming people uncomfortable by wearing skirts and shorts and bikinis, friends with Heather Dukes' kids  
Occupation: Mom friend expert and president of the healthy hair club

Heather Duke-Thomas  
Age: 34  
Traits: Less of a bitch than she was but can still be a bitch, is the lady who yells at customer service reps but apologises, is divorced and has new boyfriend living with her and her children, her and her husband are better friends than spouses, they still hang out sometimes, often has to travel because of work and sends her kids to Heather McNamaras house, very supportive and defends her kids decisions  
Occupation: Fashion designer for Vogue in New York

David Thomas  
Age: 38  
Traits: Not as supportive of his children's life choices, in fact, the reason he and Heather divorced was because their oldest daughter made a huge decision that he wasn't ready for, he pays over the amount needed for child support, he definitely loves his children and would do anything for them, warming up to their daughter  
Occupation: Also an accountant but for a larger corporation that nobody knows about

Brittany Duke-Thomas  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Straight black hair, hazel eyes, swan like neck, heart shaped face, lean column body type  
Traits: Formerly known as Brayden Duke-Thomas, was not happy with who and what people referred her to so she decided to change it, self concious about her uneven breasts (even though it happens to everyone Ashley reassures her), is very open about her opinions and beliefs, doesn't care what anyone says about her, has a HUGE crush on James Dunstock and gets super pissed when she finds out about Danielle  
Occupation: Class president, known as the kid who's friends with upperclassmen

Matthew Duke-Thomas  
Age: 7  
Appearance: Straight black hair, hazel eyes, round face shape, will have rectangle body type  
Traits: Literally the embodiment of the (ง'̀-'́)ง emoticon, will fight anybody who has anything to say about his big sister, will defend any of his friends in any fight, a lot of the kids in and under his class are scared of him, he will punch you in the throat and not get caught because he has one of those faces, does well in class though and never talks back to his teachers  
Occupation: Literally hell for anyone who has no authority over him


	3. The Call- Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! This isn't dead, I swear. I do plan to do this but traveling got in the way -.-; Nevertheless, in the first few days of publishing this story, it got so many hits! I'm very happy about that and I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. Let's begin, shall we?

Veronica Sawyer unlocked the door to her apartment and shuffled inside, kicking off her shoes and unclipping her hair. She looked up to see her children, Danielle and Chandler, standing by the phone, the receiver held between their ears with a matching look of shock on their faces.

"Yes, she came in right now. Here she is."

Danielle handed the phone to her mother and pushed her younger twin off to the side so they could watch. 

"Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Sawyer? I'm Marsha, from the Blanch Law Firm offices. You applied for a criminal defence position."

Veronica straightened, her eyes sparkling and no longer tired.

"Yes. I did."

"We reviewed your application and you checked that you had no problem being relaocated. Due to this, we will be sending you to a town in need of such a lawyer."

Veronica couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face and when she heard where they were being relocated, her smile got even wider, if it was even possible.

"How much of a time frame would you need to prepare to leave?"

"Not more than a month. I have to give in my thirty days notice to my jobs."

"Of course. We look forward to hearing your report once you arrive."

Veronica hung up the phone and turned to her children. She swept them up into a hug, even though she was the shortest of both of them and she kissed their cheeks over and over.

"Your mother is finally getting to live her dream. I hope you don't hate me when we have to move."

Danielle placed her hands on her hips.

"Please, Mom. We probably want this more than you do. Now Chandler and I can both quit our crappy jobs here and you get to be a lawyer!"

Veronica ran a hand through her daughters hair, the smug look on her face reminding her so much of the boy from high school she had fallen in love with.

"Alright then. Quit your jobs and let's get packing!"

 

True to her word, a month had passed and the family of three were loading boxes into their car for the move of the century.

Both kids were looking at Veronica like she was crazy. She was bouncing and smiling and laughing like she hadn't done in years! She felt way too happy for it to be normal.

Soon everything was ready to go and they were turning in their keys and accelerating on the highway towards Veronica's childhood home. 

On the way there, Veronica told everything she could remember about her life there. Up until her last year of high school of course.

"Come on mom! You had to have had one boyfriend before Dad!"

Danielle was digging herself a hole in the passenger seat. (Older twin privileges) She was practically pressing her nose to her mothers cheek, her mother who looked wildly uncomfortable by her questioning.

"Dani, I've told you before and I won't stop telling you. Your father was my one and only. I loved him and he was where you came from.

Chandler decided to save his mother the trouble of hearing his sister 'But Mom' speech and pointed through the two of them.

"Look, the town sign!"

Dani whipped around and gasped as they drove past it.

"Mom, can we get some coffee?"

Veronica sighed good-naturedly and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. (Trust me, this is super relevant.)

Dani popped out of the car, Chandler loping slowly after her. Veronica stepped through the door last, not seeing an all black figure walking down the sidewalk to the exact same shop.

The figure had a leather jacket with the collar flipped up and a curly flop of hair that fell over dark sunglasses. It had stopped when it saw Veronica.

The figure hesitated to continue but persisted, if they didn't get their daily ritual intake, they'd probably die.

Up at the counter was Dani, positively bouncing now at the prospect of her favourite Strawberry and Cream frappuccino. Chandler ordered a plain iced coffee but would later pick up extreme amounts of cream and sugar. Veronica ordered an iced coffee that was half coffee, half milk.

The figure was behind the small family, trying to catch a glimpse of the mothers face. The figure couldn't really believe this miracle had been presented to it.

"Excuse me for intruding, but I'd like to pay for your drinks. You all look like you've been travelling all day."

Jason Dean stepped in front of Veronica, sunglasses still on and coat collar still turned. His eyes widened as soon as he realised it was, in fact, Veronica. His beloved. Veronica let out a tired but grateful sigh.

"I couldn't ask you to do such a thing. My spoiled children really pack a punch when it comes to coffee," Veronica spoke with a loving glance to her children.

JD glanced at said children, Dani elbowing Chandler as they both looked over at their mother. Once they saw they had been caught staring, they quickly looked in different directions.

Veronica chuckled. "Sorry about them, I was telling them stories about when I used to live here as we were driving and I mistakenly mentioned my old boyfriend and now they won't leave it alone."

"Well, I insist on the coffee. If you don't mind, why was it a mistake?"

Veronica sighed again and gave the stranger a tired smile.

"They've always wanted to know about my life and I only decided to share with them on the drive up here. I'm starting a law office here, which just so happens where I was born and lived."

JD smiled but behind his glasses, he was tearing up a bit. He couldn't believe the love of his life had moved on. I mean, he wanted it to happen, he wanted her to have a life. But there would always be a part of him that wished he could start over, travel back in time and convince his teen self to really consider what he was doing.

"Thank you so much for paying for mine and my family's coffee. I hope to see our around town and if you ever need any help with law related things, just know you can come to Sawyer Law." 

Veronica gave the man one last large smile and ushered her children out the door and into the car once more.

JD stepped out of the store with his own frappuccino, not knowing that his very own daughter shared a common trait with himself.

The next stop on the Sawyer regimen was to the grocery store. They were going to pick up something for dinner that night at the takeout place next door but then gather things for lunch the next few days.

"Okay. Dani, go grab bread, bagels and breakfast pastries. Chandler, grab snacks and drinks you think are necessary. I'm grabbing lunch meat and other main course foods."

The family split up to gather their items, mastering this sort of technique since the children felt they could be considered responsible for helping their mother.

Dani had just picked up a pack of four donuts and was licking her lips when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She slowly put the pack in her basket and turned her head.

There, standing behind a spin rack of romance novels stood a boy with a flop of brown hair dressed in a basketball uniform. He was openly staring at Dani, not even bothering to blink.

Dani scrunched up her nose and, remembering that this could be a trick for people to kidnap her, she kept her eyes open on all sides of her and made her was over to her brother's side of the store.

"Chandler," Dani hissed.

Said giant turned to face his sister and immediately became alarmed at the distress on her face.

"What? What happened? Where's the guy?"

Dani gripped her brother's arm before pulling it close to her.

"Did you get everything you needed from here?"

"Yep," Chandler replied, shaking the arm that Dani was holding that held two twelve packs of sodas.

"Good. Walk with me back to the bread section. On the way there, tell me how much you can bench press again?"

Chandler hummed.

"I don't actually know, but I know I can dead lift 339 pounds." (153 kg)

"Shut up, you can not."

Chandler only shrugged before being pulled back by his sister.

"He's right there."

Chandler looked in the direction his sister was gesturing to and saw exactly what she did. A kid with brown hair staring from behind a display full of books.

"Really Dani? I don't think he wants to kidnap you."

"No stupid! It's a plan. Use a kid as a distraction, grab the girl and run!"

The taller of the twins merely rolled his eyes before agreeing to be the buffer for his sister in case somebody actually did try and kidnap her.

"Hey you two. What's taking so long?"

Veronica smiled at her children standing near the cookies and cupcakes section.

"Mom, I think somebody is planning a kidnapping. Look over there!"

Veronica's law instincts kicked in and she immediately whipped in the direction of the same boy that was still staring at Dani.

She immediately marched over to the boy and tried to get his attention. The boy immediately snapped out of it, a heavy blush setting on his cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just think that girl over there is really pretty," he spoke, pointing to Dani.

Dani scrunched up her nose while Chandler barley held in a laugh until his sister elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, next time tell her instead of staring okay? Sorry to bother you."

Veronica turned to return to her family when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Veronica? Veronica Sawyer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho!!! Who do you guys think it is? Write your thoughts down below and thank you so much to everyone who wrote such nice comments and everyone who bookmarked my story! Peace out til next time!


End file.
